Uma Historia Que Não Foi Contada III
by MitsukiSakurazuka
Summary: Essa historia se passa quando Razu aparece na casa de Nakaooji. Shonenai
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos**

_Esses personagens não me __pertencem ,__ eles são originais de __MeruPuri_

_Essa __fic__ é __shonen-ai__. Se você não gosta feche esta __janela...__XDDD_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uma ****Historia que não foi contada III**

—Demônio! — Uma garota abre a porta com força e entra no quarto correndo. Levanta logo demônio, hoje você vai dar uma lição no meu irmão!

Razu abre os olhos.

—Que horas são? — "Nossa como ela grita" ele olha o relógio. —Cinco e meia —Se vira e volta a dormir.

—Anda logo, acorda —ela puxa o cobertor. Razu senta na cama.

—Umi como você é chata.

Umi faz uma careta.

—Aff...garota já tomou o café da manhã?

—Não.

—Então vai tomar... Depois eu vejo o que eu faço em relação ao seu irmão.

—Eu vou lá, e vê se da um jeito mesmo, ele ta dormindo, então ele está em defeso. —Umi sai do quarto.

—Essa garota. — Razu acabou levantando já que Umi o fez perder o sono .

Trocou de roupa, ajeitou o cabelo e foi para a cozinha tomar o café da manhã também.

—O que você está fazendo aqui? E o meu irmão?!

—To com fome ué?! E seus pais onde estão?

—Eles já saíram, eles todos os dias saem cedinho e voltam tarde. —Umi faz uma cara um pouco triste.

—Mas você tem o seu irmão que cuida de você, por que você quer dar uma lição nele então?— "Será que se ela desistir da idéia eu posso voltar pra Aster? É bom tentar".

—Mas Razu eu já te disse anteontem, como você é esquecido, hein?!

Antes que Razu pudesse responder qualquer coisa Nakaooji chega na cozinha. Olha os dois com uma cara de surpresa.

—O que vocês estão fazendo acordados tão cedo?

—Pergunta pra sua irmãzinha. —Razu olha Umi.

—Razu seu chato. —Ela se levanta e sai da cozinha. Nakaooji segue Umi com os olhos e da uma risadinha, porque acha que sua Irma é uma gracinha quando fica inrritada. Razu fica observando a reação do loiro, "Ele gosta mesmo da Irma". Nakaooji da um sorriso olhando pra Razu, que cora um pouco.

—Razu, eu vou dar uma caminhada e depois vou direto pro colégio, será que você poderia levar a Umi pro colégio? —ele fica meio sem jeito de pedir para um 'hospede' fazer isso mas...

"o que?! Vou ter que aturar mais essa pirralha?!". Razu queria dizer não, mas aquela cara do Nakaooji era tão... tão...

—Levo sim.

—Obrigado. —Nakaooji da um leve sorriso.

Depois de uma cansativa caminhada até o colégio da Umi, Razu finalmente está livre da garotinha e agora vai ao colégio.

Sentado em sua carteira, que esta atrás a de Nakaooji, ele percebe que o loiro parecia estar diferente, estava meio indisposto, tossindo, será que ele está doente, era o que pensava Razu. Mas por que ele estava pensando nisso? Por que estaria preocupado com aquele cara? Ele não significava nada pro Razu...né?! Pelo menos era isso que ele pensava.

— A Hoshina faltou hoje a aula. —razu ficou observando uma garota conversando com o Nakaooji.

—É sim. —respondeu o loiro, e a garota foi se aproximando e se insinuando a ele.

—Tadinho... Você esta fazendo tudo sozinho como presidente de classe.

"O que é isso a garota ta dando em cima do Nakaooji? Mas também o que eu tenho haver com isso, ele é popular com as garotas..." Mesmo assim Razu se sentiu meio estranho com aquela cena e ficou assistindo, e viu que Nakaooji estava ficando meio sem graça com a garota falando aquelas coisas. O moreno não pensou duas vezes, levantou e foi até eles.

—Ei Nakaooji — "O que eu to fazendo?!" — será que você poderia me ajudar com um exercício aqui, que eu não consigo fazer?

A garota olhou com raiva pro Razu, já que ele estava tentando tirar o seu amado de suas garras. Nakaooji foi sem ghesitar, não agüentava mais o papo daquela garota.

Na volta pra casa os dois foram juntos já que iam pro mesmo lugar. Razu aproveita a oportunidade pra perguntar sobre a saúde do garoto.

—Nakaooji...hoje você está meio estranho, parece esta doente, você tem se cuidado direito?

—Eu?! Que nada, devo estar cansado só isso. —Logo depois ele mudou de assunto e foram conversando sobre outras coisas até chegar em casa. Umi ia voltar com a mãe de uma amiguinha de escolha então não tinham com que se preocupar.

Mas tarde quando Umi já tinha ido dormir e Razu já estava em seu quarto o telefone toca. Nakaooji atendeu e eram os seus pais avisando que iam ficar fora por causa do trabalho e só iam voltar segunda ou terça.

Continua

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Olá o/_

_Essa foi __a__ segunda __fic__ que eu escrevo...__entao__nao__ reparem muito...u ainda tenho __mto__ o que melhorar..._

_Hehe_

_Esse foi o __1__cap__...espero que tenham gostado...o 2 __cap__...eu vou colocar aqui, daqui a uma semana mais ou menos...meu objetivo é ter em media 3 cap. Mas eu ainda não tenho certeza...__nao__ sei se __vam__ ser __soh__ 2 ou mais ...vamos ver até__ onde minha criatividade vai...__hehehehhe_

_Bem...__até a __próxima_

_reviews__ por favor!_


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte pela primeira vez os três tomaram café da manha juntos. Razu já parecia mais familiarizado com a casa, fazia 6 dias que ele estava ''preso'' ali.

Umi foi buscar o seu material para ir a escola enquanto Nakaooji e Razu tiravam a mesa. Nakaooji pareia estar pior que ontem, e parecia estar com febre. Razu já tinha percebido isso. Eles terminaram de guardar tudo e estavam saindo da cozinha.

— Nakaooji, você parece estar pior hoje, não seria melhor você se cuidar, parece estar com febre — Razu aproximou sua Mao na testa do Nakaooji, mas este recuou.

—Estou bem — Ele saiu andando — não se preocupe.

Nakaooji pareceu mais sério. É ele tem esse problema... tentar resolver tudo sozinho.

Na sala de aula, Aili tinha faltado outra vez. A manhã passou e chegou a hora do almoço.

Razu foi até a cantina e comprou algo pra ele. Depois de comer foi andando pelos corredores do colégio, e acabou voltando para a sala. Chegando la encontrou a sala vazia, o que era muito raro, só o Nakaooji estava la mexendo nuns papeis.

—O que você esta fazendo aqui? Já almoçou?

— Ah! Razu nem escutei você entrar... eu estou ajeitando uns papeis, já que a Hoshina não veio.

—Verdade ela faltou de novo...

—É estou preocupado com ela — guardou os papeis — o que será que aconteceu com ela? Será que ela esta doente?

—Por que você não para de sempre se preocupar só com os outros, e cuida de você?! —Razu acaba se descontrolando um pouco . "por que estou me preocupando tanto com ele?!...¬¬"

—Razu eu já te disse que....eu... — Nakaooji vai ficando fraco e desmaia no meio da sala.

—NAKAAOJI?! — Razu vai correndo até ele.

Quando Nakaooji abre os olhos, vê que esta na enfermaria.

— Que bom que você acordou — ele ouviu uma voz feminina — Você esta desacordado a um tempo. Por causa da febre você ficou muito fraco. Deveria ter ficado em casa e ter cuidado de você.

—Como eu vim parar aqui? — Nakaooji senta na cama e olha para enfermeira.

—Parece que você desmaiou na sala de aula e seu amigo, um moreno e alto, te trouxe aqui. Agora ele esta na aula, mas ficou um tempão aqui, até que sua febre diminuísse. Sua febre já vai passar, te dei uma injeção pra isso.

—Nakaooji...

—Oi?! —A garota não escutou direito o que ele disse.

—Não, nada. — "Quer dizer que ele me trouxe aqui?! AI meu deus eu devo ter dado trabalho a ele... -.-' "

Quando o sinal do fim das aulas tocou, Razu foi até a enfermaria. Chegando lá viu que o loiro ainda estava lá, já que a enfermeira não o deixara sair.

—Você já esta bem? —Perguntou Razu como se não estivesse nem ai. (N/A: tem como isso acontecer..o.õ)

Como Nakaooji estava de costas pra porta não tinha proibido quando Razu entrou.

—Razu?! —virou-se pra porta.

—E então, vamos embora ou você pretende ficar ai?! —Razu se vira e vai andando. Sem esperar muito o loiro se levanta e vai atrás, pega o material que Razu deixou ali agora.

Na volta pra casa os dois ficaram quietos, Nakaooji por estar constrangido por ter sido levado até a enfermaria por Razu, E Razu estava muito pensativo. Entraram na casa, ainda quietos.

—Ei, Razu — o loiro quebrou o silencio. Razu já estava subindo a escada pra ir ao quarto, já que os quartos ficavam no segundo andar. Ele para assim que ouve seu nome.

—Hmm?

—É-é que eu ainda não te agradeci. —Razu se vira pra Nakaaoji. —Obrigado, Razu.

—Que isso, qualquer um que estivesse no meu lugar faria a mesma coisa.

—Do mesmo jeito, obrigado

—Nada. E tem uma frase muito clichê que resume o que aconteceu: Eu te disse.

—É mas... eu não tenho tempo pra perder com uma simples gripe.

—Que te fez desmaiar de febre?

—Bem isso é só um detalhe. —Nakaooji senta no sofá e Razu desce os 5 degraus que tinha subido e fica de frente pra ele. —Sabe eu fiz uma promessa ao meu avô. Prometi que ia se forte pra ajudar e proteger a todos que não são daqui e também aqueles que são... —Antes que Nakaooji pudesse terminar de falar o telefone tocou, ele se levantou e foi andando para atender o telefone . —Nesse momento eu tenho que tomar conta de certa pessoa... —Nakaooji atende o telefone. — Alô?

Era o pai do Nakaooji avisando que eles ia ter que viajar e só iam voltar na terça feira sem ser desta semana mas da outra.

Razu subiu para o quarto enquanto o Nakaooji estava falando no telefone. "Que não são daqui?! Será que ele estava falando do mundo que eu vim?! .....bleh, acho que não...". Chegou no quarto e jogou suas coisas no chão, e se jogou na cama. Amanhã era finalmente domingo, não tinha aula. Ficou pensando no que Nakaooji havia dito e no seu rosto tão determinado.

—hmf...que inveja, queria estar tão determinado assim a fazer algo. Igual a Aili em relação ao Alam e o Nakaooji em relação a essa tal promessa.

Depois de um curto tempo pensando, decidiu descer e jantar.

Os dois jantaram juntos, Umi ia pra casa de uma amiga dormir la, ela quase todo final de semana ia dormir na casa de uma amiga. Nakaooji que havia cozinhado, mesmo doente era sempre ele que cozinhava, já que os pais estavam sempre fora e Umi era muito pequena. Razu tentou fazer ele não se esforçar só que o loiro afirmou que já estava bem melhor.

Os dois durante o jantar conversaram, conversaram pouco só que já estavam conversando, diferente daquele silencio na volta pra casa. Quando eles terminaram, Razu foi lavar os pratos enquanto Nakaooji guardou as coisas.

Assim que Razu terminou, ficou procurando algo, enquanto Nakaooji guardava as coisas e o observava curioso. Até que ele finalmente encontra e Nakaooji também termina de guardar as coisas.

Nakaooji está parado ao lado da mesa. Razu passa por ele e deixa um pote de vidro na mesa perto do loiro.

—Se cuida — Razu vai para seu quarto.

— Ahn... —Nakaooji pega o vidro e vê que é um pote de xarope. — ^,^


End file.
